8. Raubtier - Howls in the Night
Raubtier - Howls in the Night is the eighth episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Characters Focused On Entire Cast in Order of Appearance * Tadashi Matsuo *Aya *Ken *Youji *Omi *Ms Momoe *Ouka *Sayaka *Persia (TV) *Manx *Takatori *Hell *Neu *Blonde *Asuka *Reiji Takatori *Crawford *Nagi Naoe *Schuldig *Schuldig Mid Episode Scene * Ken Overview In the Shinjuku area, two thugs rough up a man before one comments now he can't get his wallet out fast enough. They investigate a large creature in the alley near them, the roughed up man crawls out before police intervene and come across a large hairy monster with huge fangs before a policeman opens fire on it. A man sits alone in his apartment with visions him alongside the beast then sees the phone ring. Two girls visit the flower shop and are pleased to see all four of them, namely Aya, Ken, Youji and Omi, along with Ms Momoe. Ouka arrives with Sayaka to order a bouquet, and Momoe carries out the order as the four guys leave to receive a brief from Persia where a man who killed two men last night had altered DNA. They are to deny the tomorrows of the evil beasts who change humans into monsters. Even with Kritiker there is scare information on the mission, though Manx says there's nothing being withheld. News reports the killer was twenty year old Tadashi Matsuo, who is present below the skyscraper TV image of himself, he remembers a woman thanking him for acting part in a pharmaceutical experiment. Sayaka and Tetsuya enjoy an ice-cream sundae together whilst Weiss view the DNA records of the student who was shot the other night. They see that he has had DNA swapped with a mountain gorillas and Komodo dragon, and Omi is left to find the suspicious DNA labs. Tetsuya shows signs of turning into an animal after throwing someone through a coffee window. Reiji Takatori accost his son, Masafumi Takatori, as the escaped experiment could implicate him. He has brought all four members of Schwarz alongside him against their counterparts Schreient, though this time he leaves with a warning. Masafumi explains he is drawing bigger plans than his father though he needs him to fund the experiment still, before the members of Schreient all embrace him. Weiss discuss the mission the next day and though Omi hasn’t managed to find anything, a clue comes from Ouka when she describes what Sayaka said about her boyfriend acting strangely. They close up the shop and listen to Sayaka, when her and Ouka depart they conclude that Tetsuya is the monster in question. Schreient have not only gathered that, but atop some girders they have also located Tetsuya's house. Aya enters the house first but is immediately attacked. Although Tetsuya has changed into a beast and can still speak he doesn't want to, and Weiss combine their efforts to stop him escaping. Telling him they are not here to fight, they need to find out who did this to him. Tetsuya begins to shed tears at his predicament as he insists he's human but Weiss are only here for answers. Before he can speak they are all interrupted by tthe arrival of four unknown to them assailments, who attack with an umbrella, whip and throwing knives. They evade this ambush but are unable to defend Tetsuya from the assault when they attack and murder him, before they all retreat just as quickly as they came. Managing to mouth the word “Kourin” Tetsuya is unable to finish as he passes away. Weiss immediately set upon infiltrating Kourin pharmaceuticals successfully before having their path intercepted by their adversaries from before, who answer who they are with one word: Schreient. Images File:Episode 8 - 001.png File:Episode 8 - 002.png File:Episode 8 - 003.png File:Episode 8 - 004.png File:Episode 8 - 005.png File:Episode 8 - 006.png File:Episode 8 - 007.png File:Episode 8 - 008.png File:Episode 8 - 009.png File:Episode 8 - 010.png File:Episode 8 - 011.png File:Episode 8 - 012.png File:Episode 8 - 013.png File:Episode 8 - 014.png File:Episode 8 - 015.png File:Episode 8 - 016.png File:Episode 8 - 017.png File:Episode 8 - 018.png File:Episode 8 - 019.png File:Episode 8 - 020.png File:Episode 8 - 021.png File:Episode 8 - 022.png File:Episode 8 - 023.png File:Episode 8 - 024.png File:Episode 8 - 025.png File:Episode 8 - 026.png File:Episode 8 - 027.png File:Episode 8 - 028.png File:Episode 8 - 029.png File:Episode 8 - 030.png File:Episode 8 - 031.png File:Episode 8 - 032.png File:Episode 8 - 033.png File:Episode 8 - 034.png File:Episode 8 - 035.png File:Episode 8 - 036.png File:Episode 8 - 037.png File:Episode 8 - 038.png File:Episode 8 - 039.png File:Episode 8 - 040.png File:Episode 8 - 041.png File:Episode 8 - 042.png File:Episode 8 - 043.png File:Episode 8 - 044.png File:Episode 8 - 045.png File:Episode 8 - 046.png File:Episode 8 - 047.png File:Episode 8 - 048.png File:Episode 8 - 049.png File:Episode 8 - 050.png File:Episode 8 - 051.png File:Episode 8 - 052.png File:Episode 8 - 053.png File:Episode 8 - 054.png File:Episode 8 - 055.png File:Episode 8 - 056.png File:Episode 8 - 057.png File:Episode 8 - 058.png File:Episode 8 - 059.png File:Episode 8 - 060.png File:Episode 8 - 061.png File:Episode 8 - 062.png File:Episode 8 - 063.png File:Episode 8 - 064.png File:Episode 8 - 065.png File:Episode 8 - 066.png File:Episode 8 - 067.png File:Episode 8 - 068.png File:Episode 8 - 069.png File:Episode 8 - 070.png File:Episode 8 - 071.png File:Episode 8 - 072.png File:Episode 8 - 073.png File:Episode 8 - 074.png File:Episode 8 - 075.png File:Episode 8 - 076.png File:Episode 8 - 077.png File:Episode 8 - 078.png File:Episode 8 - 079.png File:Episode 8 - 080.png File:Episode 8 - 081.png File:Episode 8 - 082.png File:Episode 8 - 083.png File:Episode 8 - 084.png File:Episode 8 - 085.png File:Episode 8 - 086.png File:Episode 8 - 087.png File:Episode 8 - 088.png File:Episode 8 - 089.png File:Episode 8 - 090.png File:Episode 8 - 091.png File:Episode 8 - 092.png File:Episode 8 - 093.png File:Episode 8 - 094.png File:Episode 8 - 095.png File:Episode 8 - 096.png File:Episode 8 - 097.png File:Episode 8 - 098.png File:Episode 8 - 099.png File:Episode 8 - 100.png File:Episode 8 - 101.png File:Episode 8 - 102.png File:Episode 8 - 103.png File:Episode 8 - 104.png File:Episode 8 - 105.png File:Episode 8 - 106.png File:Episode 8 - 107.png File:Episode 8 - 108.png File:Episode 8 - 109.png File:Episode 8 - 110.png File:Episode 8 - 111.png File:Episode 8 - 112.png File:Episode 8 - 113.png File:Episode 8 - 114.png File:Episode 8 - 115.png File:Episode 8 - 116.png File:Episode 8 - 117.png Next Episode Narrators Omi, Youji, Manx, Aya Episode Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media